Lovecraft
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Joseph Thorne, un detective privado, es contratado por August Derleth para desentrañar el caso más extraño de todos: la desaparición de un escritor llamado H. P. Lovecraft.


**LOVECRAFT**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

"_El mundo no es sino el hogar de los vástagos de los dioses, que algún día reinaran en el universo. Mis hermanos no comprenden que están en la Tierra de paso, que son como los gusanos sedientos de vida que mueren al poco de nacer. _

_No es más que una locura compartida la que nos une, la que alimenta a aquellos que nos divisan desde sus ilustres tronos en las lejanas estrellas. Mi concepción del mundo no es más perfecta que la de Ellos, ni que la de aquellos que engendraron, porque realidad no hay más que una, y la línea que separa imaginación de realidad no guarda las distancias entre nuestros mares y sus dominios, porque todas las cosas forman parte de sus dominios…"_

**H. P. Lovecraft**

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>

**Providence, Rhode Island.**

**Año 1937. Noche. **

Lovecraft miraba por la ventana de su estudio cómo el viento frío de la noche arrastraba las hojas por la acera delante de su casa. Las nubes se congregaban en el cielo y el viento silbaba, ululante, sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles.

El escritor suspiró. Afuera de la vivienda hacía frío. Adentro, un fuego encendido en el interior de una chimenea calentaba la estancia.

El tierno calor que se encontraba suspendido en la habitación no podía, pese a todo, mitigar el frío glacial instalado en el corazón del hombre.

Lovecraft se volvió. Le echó una mirada a su estudio. Un escritorio con una pila de papeles encima y un armario de madera de pino, más una biblioteca con estantes repletos de libros eran los mobiliarios más destacados. El suelo estaba lleno de bolas de papel, esparcidas en desorden por todas partes.

Estaba acabado. Lo sabía.

No podía continuar. Pese a haberlo intentado una docena de veces, a la final lo dejó. No podía acabar su nueva novela.

No podía seguir escribiendo.

…Y aquello solo era la punta del iceberg. El inicio del problema…

Sus expectativas respecto a su profesión de vida también se oscurecían. Sus obras literarias no habían alcanzando la fama que él esperaba, mientras que otros libros de autores más populares, que tocaban temas mucho más mundanos no hacían más que cosechar riquezas. La vida no tenía ya sentido para él; nadie había reconocido sus aptitudes para la palabra escrita.

Además, no podía soportar el trágico destino que le esperaba a la raza humana, el mismo que él había augurado de forma solapada en sus obras. El destino de los humanos a manos de poderosas entidades alienígenas, las cuales eran más reales que él mismo, porque simplemente las había visto.

Nadie le creía. Oh, eso lo sabía bien. Todos se burlaban descaradamente a sus espaldas de aquellas cosas que pregonaba. Y no podía confiar en nadie para contárselo con sumo detalle, ni siquiera a su círculo de amigos más íntimos, con quienes usualmente mantenía correspondencia. Ellos, al igual que sus editores de _Weird Tales_, solo creían que lo que escribía era pura y simple ficción.

¡Ficción! ¡Ja!

Lo cierto era que no lo era. No eran tonterías ni ficción. En absoluto. Era lo que él, H. P. Lovecraft, sabía acerca de la verdadera realidad que algún día asolaría a los de su propia especie.

Cerró los ojos. Suspiró otra vez.

La decisión estaba tomada.

En realidad, la venia ponderando desde hacía rato. Solo estaba esperando el empuje para hacerlo… o acumular suficiente coraje para llevarlo a cabo.

Con resolución pero sin prisa, se dirigió a su biblioteca. Extrajo un viejo tomo grueso, encuadernado en piel de reptil y lo abrió por una página señalada.

Ya con anterioridad la había consultado, pero ahora la cosa sería diferente. Ahora ejecutaría el hechizo.

Abrió la puerta de su armario. Dentro, no había ropa, sino unos extraños símbolos grabados en sus paredes de madera. Eran símbolos y sellos de poder, cosas que había copiado del libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

Afuera el viento aulló con más fuerza. Un trueno retumbó, anunciando la pronta tormenta.

Lovecraft tragó saliva. Inspiró una amplia bocanada de aire y recitó el "Encantamiento de los Pórticos":

"_¡Ia, Azthothu! ¡Ia, angaku! ¡Ia, Azathoth! ¡Marzas zi, fornias kanpa! ¡Lazhakas shin talsas kanpa! ¡Cthulhu athanatos kanpa! ¡Ia, Gaash! ¡Ia, Hastur! ¡Ia, Shub-Niggurath! ¡Kakolomoni-yash! ¡Ia, Yog-Sothoth!" _

Estas palabras, casi impronunciables para lengua de hombre cuerdo alguno, tuvieron en la boca de Lovecraft la entonación exacta. El resultado fue el esperado: los símbolos brillaron y un siseante vortice de energía se abrió en el fondo del armario.

Conteniendo la respiración, el escritor lo cruzó…

* * *

><p><strong>II <strong>

**Tiempo después… **

El letrero en la puerta anunciaba: JOSEPH THORNE – DETECTIVE PRIVADO.

Derleth llamó a ella despacio. Una voz fuerte, surgida del interior de la oficina le dijo _"¡Adelante! Pase"_. El escritor entró y el detective se levantó de su silla para saludarlo.

-Señor Derleth. Un gusto conocerlo en persona finalmente.

-El gusto es mío, señor Thorne – le tendió la mano – Ojala pueda ayudarnos con este difícil asunto…

-Ojala que sí, pero antes que nada, por favor siéntese – le indicó una silla delante de su escritorio. Derleth la ocupó.

-Es un asunto tan grave… realmente, ya no sabía a quién acudir. Como le comenté por carta, la desaparición de mi amigo me ha quitado el sueño.

-Me imagino.

-La policía no ha encontrado ninguna pista en su casa y su mayordomo está siendo interrogado, según supe, pero al parecer ha aportado poco y nada. Es un autentico misterio… al que espero que usted pueda echar alguna luz.

-¿Sabe si el señor Lovecraft tenia enemigos?

-¿Enemigos? ¿Howard? Por Dios santo, no. Todo lo contrario. Era… es una persona encantadora, educada. Un excelente escritor y un gran amigo. Déjeme decirle, señor Thorne, que si existe en este mundo alguien que carece de maldad, ese alguien es Howard Phillips Lovecraft.

-Entiendo. Bien, iniciaré mi investigación cuanto antes. Necesitaré los datos que le pedí por carta…

Derleth asintió. Abrió su maletín y le entregó un fajo enorme de papeles al detective.

-Aquí está todo. Notas, cartas, borradores y demás cosas de Howard. Espero le sean de utilidad.

-Gracias, señor Derleth – Thorne tomó el fajo con cuidado.

-Si precisa más información, no dude en contactarme.

-Descuide. Lo haré.

Thorne acompañó al escritor a la puerta. La breve reunión terminó con un amistoso apretón de manos.

Una vez que se quedó solo en su oficina, el detective encendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a revisar cuidadosamente el material que Derleth le había dejado.

En total, pasó toda la tarde sumergido en el fascinante, aunque extraño mundo, de aquél escritor desaparecido llamado Lovecraft.

Las cartas que revisó le hablaron de un hombre educado, bien instruido, culto y amistoso, aunque también le dijeron lo melancólico que era. Lo pesimista que solía ser, cuando de política y de religión se hablaban.

En esencia, era ateo, pero en compensación había creado en sus escritos un mundo fantástico, bello y terrible a la vez.

Las obras que Derleth le facilitó eran las que habían sido publicadas por la revista _Weird Tales_, pero a su vez el material contenía otras todavía inéditas en formato cuadernillo, con títulos mas que atrayentes ("El Ser en el Umbral", "Dagon", "La Llamada de Cthulhu", etc).

Thorne las leyó todas. Cuando el atardecer llegó y el Sol murió por el horizonte, hizo una pausa para descansar. Tenia los ojos rojos y las colillas de cigarrillo se acumulaban dentro del cenicero sobre su escritorio.

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Miró durante un buen rato su reflejo en el espejo.

Estaba sorprendido. ¡Menuda forma tenia de narrar aquél hombre! No le extrañó que más allá de su círculo de amigos lectores, su obra no fuera muy difundida.

Había nombres y situaciones que se grabaron a fuego en su memoria. Cosas tales como Cthulhu, el Necronomicón, Yog-Sothoth, El Horror de Dunwich, las Montañas de la Locura, El Caso de Charles Dexter Ward… títulos y personajes, los cuales ya no podría olvidar jamás.

La desaparición de aquél hombre era desconcertante. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

No estaba muerto, eso era cierto, aunque no seguro del todo. Que no se encontrara un cuerpo en la escena de los hechos no quitaba que podría aparecer mas tarde.

Thorne decidió moverse. Pese a que ya era de noche, aun no era tarde para ir a la Jefatura de policía e interrogar al único detenido por el caso: el mayordomo de Lovecraft.

Quizás pudiera darle un indicio, una pista para seguir, algo que la policía había pasado por alto.

Se puso su abrigo y su sombrero y salió a la calle, donde tomó un taxi. Pocos minutos después entraba en el Departamento de Policía de Boston…

* * *

><p><strong>III <strong>

Como parte de una devolución de favores, los contactos que Thorne tenía en la Jefatura le permitieron ver al detenido. Su liberación seria inminente dentro de poco, por falta de pruebas que lo inculpasen de la desaparición de su patrón.

Bill McHaggen era un hombre mayor, de setenta y pico de años. Un alemán que trabajaba para Lovecraft como mayordomo. Thorne se entrevistó con él en la sala de interrogatorios. Después de una hora de charla, supo varias cosas. La primera de ellas era que McHaggen hablaba maravillas de su jefe.

-¿_Her_ Lovecraft? Un caballero. Que digo, una persona noble y justa. No dudó en contratar mis servicios pese a mi mayoría de edad.

-¿Le pagó siempre en regla?

-Siempre. _Her_ Lovecraft era muy generoso conmigo. Me permitía vivir con él en su casa y enviar parte de mi sueldo a mi querida Greta, que vive en Nueva York.

Greta era su nieta. McHaggen se emocionó al hablar de ella y de las penurias que ambos debieron pasar al abandonar su Alemania natal.

Thorne debió insistir para que el anciano volviera a encausar su mente en el presente. Le preguntó sobre las ultimas horas en las que vio a su patrón.

-_Her_ Lovecraft solía ser reservado ante sus cosas personales – dijo el anciano, recordando – Me pareció raro que me dejara de repente. Desde que lo conocí, ha sido siempre un hombre de palabras y muy responsable.

-¿No notó nada raro en estos últimos tiempos?

-Bueno… ha decir verdad… - McHaggen enmudeció. Thorne lo animó a continuar- Bueno… en los últimos meses, _Her_ Lovecraft ha estado muy extraño.

-¿Cómo era eso?

-Prácticamente, se pasaba todo el día en su estudio, probablemente escribiendo alguna de sus obras, y cuando salía únicamente lo hacía para comer y recibir la correspondencia. Nada más.

-¿Decía algo?

-Poco y nada. _Her_ Lovecraft era amable y comprensivo, pero decía poco. No hablaba mucho.

-Entiendo. ¿Notó usted algo más? ¿Alguna otra peculiaridad?

-Sí. Algunas noches al irme a acostar lo oía chillar y lamentarse en su dormitorio, al parecer en sueños.

-¿Y eso no lo alarmó?

McHaggen se encogió de hombros.

-No le di mucha importancia. _Her_ Lovecraft decía que soñaba y mucho. Yo me ocupo de la casa, no de su mente.

* * *

><p>La conversación con el mayordomo alemán no hizo otra cosa que aumentar el misterio en torno a la figura de Lovecraft. Al día siguiente, Thorne viajó hasta su casa, dispuesto a descubrir más pistas que le ayudaran a desentrañar el enigma.<p>

La vivienda estaba precintada por las fuerzas de la Ley, y vigilada por dos coches patrulla. Nuevamente los contactos con el Departamento de Policía fueron de gran ayuda para el detective, expidiéndole una orden judicial para que lo dejaran pasar.

La casa era grande, aunque no mucho. En su interior había una cocina, un comedor, un baño, el living, la habitación de McHaggen, el dormitorio de Lovecraft y su estudio.

Thorne empezó sus pesquisas por éste último, ya que el mayordomo alemán había indicado que su patrón se la pasaba todo el día en aquél lugar. Encontró todo exactamente a como su dueño lo había dejado, la noche en que estuvo por ultima vez allí.

La surtida biblioteca llamó poderosamente su atención. Revisándola, halló en ella libros de Historia, Filosofía y demás, aparte de algunas obras dedicadas al Ocultismo y los Fenómenos Paranormales.

Entre estas últimas, se llevó la gran sorpresa al encontrar un grueso volumen de casi ochocientas páginas, encuadernado en piel de reptil y con el titulo en su lomo, un nombre que Thorne recordaba y mucho de su lectura de los cuentos y novelas de Lovecraft.

EL NECRONOMICÓN.

¡Pero no podía ser! El mismo Lovecraft aseguraba en sus cartas que había inventado todo lo referente a ese libro. ¡No podía ser real!

Al abrirlo, Thorne sintió una oleada de pánico. ¿Y si en resueltas cuentas, Lovecraft se había inspirado en él para componer sus relatos?

No sonaba tan descabellado. Suponer que el libro era real, no era admitir que lo que en él salía lo fuera. Era imposible, inconcebible, que seres como Cthulhu o Nyarlathotep existieran.

Lo leyó saltándose sus páginas. La mayoría eran un compendio inentendible para quién no estuviera versado en la materia. Se detuvo justo donde el libro estaba señalado, en una sección titulada "El Conjuro de los Pórticos".

Thorne se sentó en una silla y leyó esa parte con cierta curiosidad…

Hablaba sobre ciertos símbolos y sellos, los cuales junto con el conjuro bien entonado, abrirían un acceso a otras dimensiones, mundos que se encontraban rodeando al nuestro y que lo cruzaban.

A Thorne aquello le sonó a delirio de locos. Cerró el Necronomicón y se dedicó a pasear la mirada por el cuarto…

Fue entonces cuando vio el armario.

No lo había investigado hasta el momento, por lo que fue hasta él y lo abrió.

Se quedó sorprendido.

Dentro, en las paredes interiores de madera, vio los símbolos grabados, los sellos. Los reconoció como los que había visto en el Necronomicón. Aquellos que se debían hacer para abrir un portal a otros mundos.

Thorne retrocedió. Consultó el libro otra vez. Sí, eran los mismos grabados.

¿Qué significado podía tener todo aquello? ¿Qué acaso el escritor los había usado para huir a otra dimensión, y por eso no existían rastros de él? ¡Absurdo!

Pero… pero Thorne debió reconocer que era lo único que tenia lógica. En aquel momento, era la pista más sólida a la que aferrarse.

Miró al armario. Miró al libro. Pensó un momento.

Con probar, no perdía nada.

Sintiéndose tonto, se paró frente al armario, se aclaró la garganta y entonó el conjuro lo mejor que pudo.

Al acabar, un vortice de energía se abrió, levantando viento en la sala. El detective retrocedió espantado, llevándose una mano a la culata de su pistola, oculta bajo el traje, pero nada salió del hoyo.

Vacilando, se decidió a hacer algo totalmente radical y arriesgado: _atravesarlo_.

Siempre con el arma en alto, Thorne cruzó el Portal…

* * *

><p><strong>IV <strong>

Emergió del otro lado, sintiendo un frío terrible que le atenazaba el cuerpo. La sensación duró segundos. En cuanto pasó, se fijó en el entorno que lo rodeaba.

No sabía qué esperaba ver al cruzar aquel portal dimensional, pero jamás espero lo que se encontró al otro lado: una replica exacta del estudio de Lovecraft.

Thorne estaba mudo de asombro. ¡Era el calco de la habitación que acababa de dejar! Todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, estaba replicado a la perfección.

-Mi Dios… - murmuró.

Una figura se hallaba no muy lejos de donde estaba el detective. Un hombre, sentado en el escritorio, delante de una maquina de escribir, pulsando concentrado sus teclas. No había mirado al recién llegado en ningún momento.

El detective buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una foto de Lovecraft que Derleth le había dado junto con los papeles. Le echó un vistazo…

En efecto, era el mismo tipo.

-¿Lovecraft? – llamó Thorne, dubitativo.

-Detective Thorne. Por favor, siéntese – el escritor le indicó una silla enfrente suyo – Lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos?

Lovecraft no respondió de inmediato. Continuó tecleando en su maquina hasta que terminó.

-Es difícil describir este sitio con exactitud en lenguaje comprensible – dijo, mirando a Thorne – Dígame qué ve usted.

-¿Perdón? No le entiendo…

-Qué ve a su alrededor.

-Su estudio. Estamos en su casa, en Providence.

Lovecraft esbozó una triste sonrisa. Paseó sus ojos por el lugar.

-Una replica exacta. Realmente, se han esmerado en colocarme en el único lugar donde me sentía feliz – señaló a la estancia – mi estudio, junto a mis escritos – añadió, señalando a los papeles sobre su mesa.

-¿Esmeraron? ¿Quiénes?

El escritor miró al detective largo y tendido, y se fijó en su pistola.

-Por favor, le pediría que guarde eso. No es necesario en este lugar.

Thorne obedeció, estupefacto. Lovecraft suspiró. Sacó la hoja mecanografiada de la maquina y a continuación, colocó otra en los rodillos.

-Señor Lovecraft… lo andan buscando. Me han contratado para hallarlo.

-Me imagino que fue por August Derleth – Thorne asintió – El bueno de August… no sé que seria de mí sin él… sin todos los otros.

-¿Los otros? ¿Quiénes?

-Los otros… Clark Ashton Smith, Donald Wandrei, Robert Bloch, Frank Belknap Long… mis amigos. El Círculo de Lovecraft – sonrió.

-Por favor, ¿podría ser más claro? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Por qué vino aquí?

Lovecraft se tomó un momento antes de responder.

-¿Dónde estamos? Fuera del Tiempo y del Espacio conocido. Se accede mediante aquel conjuro del Necronomicón, una hábil formula matemática tan avanzada que a ojos de los antiguos hierofantes parecía magia. Pero lo cierto es que no es magia, es ciencia, solo ciencia – hizo una pausa, pensativo - ¿Por qué el sitio se parece a mi estudio, mi casa en Providence? Es un obsequio de mis anfitriones. Quizás un gesto de buena voluntad por el trabajo hecho. Es una pena que solo se reconozca mi valía en este lado del Universo…

Thorne temblaba, nervioso. Le parecía una locura estar hablando de esas cosas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Me ha preguntado por qué he venido aquí – le recordó el escritor. El detective asintió – Ya no queda nada para mí en su mundo, señor Thorne. He terminado con él. Había estado pensando en retirarme de él de muchas maneras, pero creí que la más conveniente era la forma directa: salir de él totalmente. Llegué aquí… y aquí me tiene usted, trabajando. Haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer: escribir.

"Las diferencia con el otro lado del pórtico radica en que aquí mis obras sí son apreciadas. Y tengo material de sobra sobre el que trabajar. ¡Vaya sino! Le confesare algo: desde aquí puedo ver todos los puntos del universo. Todos, sin excepciones. Nuestra querida Tercera Dimensión y las otras, las incontables estancias del cosmos infinito… También puedo espiar a través del tiempo. He visto el pasado y el futuro, señor Thorne. Sé que mi obra, la que escribí y dejé en la Tierra y que usted tuvo el buen tino de leer, se volverá masivamente conocida y popular… aunque lamentablemente, no pasara de ser una obra de culto, ignorada por ciertos sectores de la población mundial, quienes jamás accederán a ella, por motivos que no vienen al caso… Sí, encontrare reconocimiento entre algunos notables, pero no estaré en persona para recibir los supuestos halagos por el trabajo hecho… ni francamente hablando, me importan ya. No de la Tierra, claro."

Lovecraft calló. Se puso de pie y se acercó a una ventana. Miró al exterior, apesadumbrado.

-La Tierra está condenada – afirmó – Lo sé porque lo he visto. Será destruida por los Grandes Antiguos cuando regresen. Cuando Cthulhu despierte y abandone R'lyeh…

-¡Un momento, un momento! – pidió Thorne - ¿Me está queriendo decir que ese ser existe? ¿Que es real?

-Me temo que sí – Lovecraft asintió – Él y los otros. Aquellas criaturas de las que escribí en mis obras… Como recordará de mis escritos, los seres de mis relatos en esencia no son ni buenos ni malos – le explicó – Son como… nosotros lo somos para las hormigas. ¿Usted se preocupa por la suerte de las hormigas? No, a menos que construyan su hormiguera justo debajo de su casa, y entonces sí se sienta tentado a matarlas para evitar que se metan en su vivienda. Pues ellos son iguales. Aplastan al hombre sin dudar y sin miramientos, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

Enmudeció, deprimido. Volvió delante de su escritorio y retomó su trabajo frente a la maquina de escribir.

-No hay salvación posible para nuestra especie, señor Thorne. Todo ello era lo que quería dejar claro en mis escritos… lo que, por desgracia, será tomado por todos como una fábula más. Efectivamente, nadie lo creerá como real hasta que suceda y entonces, será tarde. La Tierra está terminada, amigo mío. Sé que usted tenía la intención de llevarme de nuevo hasta ella, pero no volveré. Mi tiempo ha terminado…

Se produjo el silencio, solo roto por el tecleo constante de la maquina de escribir.

Thorne sudaba.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – dijo, abatido.

-¿Quiere un consejo sabio? – Lovecraft lo miró con amabilidad – Vuelva a la Tierra, viva su vida. Cásese, intente ser feliz, tenga hijos… haga lo que le plazca. Cosas que yo no he podido ni quiero tener. No veo porque debería privárselas usted; viva, señor Thorne, y crea como los demás que mis escritos son ficción. Olvídese de este encuentro. Olvídese de mis dioses… adore al dios de la cruz, al de la estrella de David o al de la media luna, o no adore a ninguno, pero viva, amigo mío, y saboree cada instante como si fuera el último. Aprecie las puestas de Sol y los paseos en bicicleta, los helados en una tarde de calor o el frío pero suave contacto de los copos de nieve en invierno. El aroma de las flores en primavera y la vista de las hojas cayendo en otoño. Disfrute de todo eso, porque eso es justamente lo que se va a acabar cuando los Primigenios vuelvan. Entre tanto, lo único que queda es… vivir.

Lovecraft sonrió, triste.

-Es un consejo de un pesimista empedernido, que encima es ateo. Pero no creo que le haga daño a nadie – señaló al armario – El pórtico está abierto y esperándolo, señor Thorne. Vaya por él a casa.

El hoyo de luz siseaba dentro del armario. Thorne se encaminó hacia él, en silencio.

-Una ultima cosa – dijo Lovecraft, antes de que su visitante se marchara – Un favor… El Necronomicón. Destruyalo. Que solo siga siendo un mito para mis lectores. Nadie tendría que leer sus páginas jamás… Adiós, señor Thorne. Cuídese.

El detective asintió y cruzó el vortice. Éste se cerró detrás de él para siempre.

Lovecraft comenzó a teclear en su maquina de escribir otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>V <strong>

Tres días después de la desaparición física de Lovecraft para el mundo terrenal, se lo dio por muerto. Se organizó un funeral en su honor, al que solo asistieron sus más íntimos amigos y el detective Thorne. Al terminar el oficio, Derleth habló con él…

-Es una pena que no pudiera solucionar el caso, señor Thorne. Realmente me resisto a creer que el buen Howard nos haya dejado – dijo, triste.

Thorne asintió. Llovía y ambos se cubrían con paraguas.

-El mundo ha perdido al mejor escritor que haya existido jamás – siguió diciendo Derleth – Pero los otros y yo estamos de acuerdo en mantener viva la llama de su legado. Haremos que todo el mundo conozca el trabajo de Howard.

Había decisión, pese a la tristeza, en sus palabras. Thorne le dijo que le devolvería prontamente el material de Lovecraft que le había prestado.

-En cuanto a sus honorarios, señor Thorne…

-No cobrare nada – el detective interrumpió al escritor. Éste lo miró, asombrado – No, de verdad, señor Derleth. No cobraré nada. No se preocupe.

-Válgame Dios… insisto en que se lleve usted alguna compensación por las molestias.

-No hace falta. De verdad. Ya debo irme. Ha sido un gusto, señor Derleth.

-El… gusto ha sido mío, señor Thorne.

Se estrecharon las manos y el detective se marchó. Caminó varias calles con el paraguas hasta que lo abandonó, sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo con deleite.

Llegó hasta una cafetería y le pidió a la mesera unos Waffles con miel.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Está usted todo empapado! – la chica que le tomaba el pedido fue a buscarle una toalla y se la entregó – Tenga, séquese. ¡No debería salir así, en días como estos! ¡Se podría resfriar o algo peor! Después, ¿Qué dirá su esposa?

Thorne la miró con ternura. Tenía el cabello marrón y llevaba unas gafas sobre el rostro. Era delgada y nada especial, pero al detective se le antojó la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-No tengo esposa – contestó – Soy soltero.

Ella se percató de la forma en que la miraba y bajó la vista a su libreta de anotaciones, sonrojada.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Thorne.

-Vanesa.

-Mucho gusto, Vanesa. Soy Joseph. ¿Te ofendes si te invito a salir esta noche?

La chica se quedó muda. Lo consideró un momento.

-Solo será a cenar en un buen restaurante y a pasear un rato, nada mas – prometió él, sonriendo – soy detective privado – añadió.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de la muchacha.

-¿Está tras la pista de un caso? – inquirió.

-Sí. Estoy buscando a la mujer de mi vida.

Vanesa sonrió, divertida.

-¿Esa seria yo?

-Pues tal vez…

Silencio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-¡Vanesa! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ven aquí ya! – le gritó el dueño de la cafetería.

-¡Ya voy, Charlie! – se volvió hacia Thorne – Salgo a las ocho y media. A esa hora termina mi turno.

-Perfecto. Pasaré por ti.

-Le traeré sus Waffles – con una sonrisa soñadora de oreja a oreja, la chica se marchó.

Thorne suspiró y miró al exterior lluvioso por una ventana. La tormenta no duraría mucho. Al cabo de dos horas se disiparía.

"_Vivir"_, pensó, _"Hay que vivir la vida. Es lo único que nos queda. Vivir el hoy, el momento…" _

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Era la última vez que le dedicaría un pensamiento a Lovecraft y su obra.

A partir de allí, vería al futuro sin preocuparse por lo que el mañana le traería.

"_Vivir… simplemente, vivir". _

* * *

><p>"…<em>Y una vez cerrado el portal, el humilde escritor comenzó su exilio, que duraría por la eternidad… y vagaría por el espacio astral alrededor de las altas estrellas, y del Abismo, y divisaría desde su exilio la ominosa Aldebarán, y contemplaría la destrucción de su propia raza, y por fin alcanzaría los dominios del Sultán Demoníaco, el Caos Voraz… y esta es la historia de aquel pequeño loco que intentó advertir a la Humanidad de los tremendos horrores que se avecinaban y al cual trataron al principio con desprecio e indiferencia. Que en paz descanse." <em>

**H. P. LOVECRAFT**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor <strong>

**Un poco de historia verdadera **

En sus últimos años, la naturaleza enfermiza y la desnutrición fueron minando la salud de Lovecraft. Su anormal sensibilidad a cualquier temperatura inferior a los 20º se agudizó hasta el punto de que se sentía realmente enfermo a tales temperaturas. Durante el último año de su vida, sus cartas estaban llenas de alusiones a sus malestares y dolencias. A finales de febrero de 1937, cuando contaba con cuarenta y seis años, ingresó en el hospital _Jane Brown Memorial_, de Providence. Allí murió a primeras horas de la mañana del 15 de marzo de 1937, de cáncer intestinal complicado con la denominada enfermedad de Bright. Aunque actualmente este término no suele utilizarse, se refiere a una serie de enfermedades inflamatorias de los riñones. Es decir, parece ser que Lovecraft tuvo una complicación de su enfermedad tumoral intestinal con una grave insuficiencia renal que provocó su fallecimiento. El diagnóstico de su enfermedad tuvo lugar apenas un mes antes de su muerte.

Fue enterrado tres días después en el panteón de su abuelo Phillips en el cementerio de _Swan Point_; aunque su nombre está inscrito en la columna central, ninguna lápida señala su tumba. Muchos años después de su muerte, en la lápida que le erigió un grupo de aficionados puede leerse una línea tomada de una de sus miles de cartas que escribía a sus corresponsales: «Yo soy Providence». Ocasionalmente, en la lápida escriben otra frase, citada de _La llamada de Cthulhu_:

«That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die.» La cual traducida seria:

«No está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente, y con extraños eones incluso la muerte puede morir.»

Este relato, por supuesto, ha sido pura ficción. Un ejercicio literario. Nació de la idea de utilizar al mismo Lovecraft y a su figura mítica en una narración. El resultado es este cuento, querido lector, que espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Si te ha entretenido y de paso ha homenajeado a la figura de ese gran escritor, como lo ha sido Lovecraft, es tarea más que cumplida para mí.

**Federico H. Bravo**

**Buenos Aires, Argentina. Febrero de 2012. **


End file.
